Tender Troubles
by PrInCeSs-KaHoKo-SaKuRa
Summary: They came together just to separate but they separated to unite.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii This is my first anime fanfic.Read it if you like it.

* * *

**The Proposal**

It was a bright morning and Kahoko was walking to her classes, lost in her world of thoughts.

"Heya, Kahoko" She turned around and saw a green haired boy dashing towards her. It was none other than Kazuki.

"Hiiii Kazuki what's up with you? You look worn out??"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep"

"Ahhh…..Thinking about someone special??"She said sheepishly

Then both started to laugh unaware that someone was looking at them. That someone was Len. He envied Kazuki .Jealousy and anger was building inside him.

Just then Len passed by."What's up Len??"But he walked past without even noticing them or trying not to notice them.

_"I wonder what's with Len."_She thought and moved on to her classes.

* * *

Later that day it started raining. Dark clouds were hovering low above the ground. Just then Kahoko bumped into Len.

"Ohh…I am sorry. I am extremely sorry. Are you hurt??"She asked politely.

"Idiot girl…..stop pretending that you care. You are fake. All you care about is yourself. You know what I don't want to see your god damn face. So just get lost" before he could say anything else she was gone. Completely gone. He didn't even hear her footsteps.

While practicing he couldn't forget her face. That_ pretty face. Those cheery eyes were full of tears just because of me. Oh god what have I done. He_ thought to himself.

Then he realized what he had done. He went to look for her everywhere but to his dismay she was nowhere to be found.

While heading home he saw someone in the school garden. A red haired girl was crying over there."Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain??"A soft voice from behind her said."I am sorry if hurt you I never meant to hurt you. I won't ever hurt the person I've loved so much" Len couldn't believe what he just said."When I saw you with Kazuki I lost it I couldn't control my feelings .And so I burst out at you. I am sorry"

"Len-"before she could say something Len hugged her.

"Kahoko, I love you"

"I love you too"

Then they kissed .they were like this for minutes or even hours who knows.

* * *

Hope you like it. Plzzz give the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

All Alone

**Three months after the incident**

A mellow October day, when the air was full of an exhilarating freshness, which made the spirits rise and the blood dance in the veins. The old orchard wore its holiday attire; golden-rod and aster fringed the mossy walls.

Len strolled placidly about, waiting for Kahoko, while enjoying the music in the air. He was getting more and more worried about Kahoko as she was usually late by 5 minutes but today it was more than 15 minutes. Hope_ she is fine_ he thought to himself. Just then he saw a strawberry haired girl rushing towards him. As soon as he saw her he was relieved and smiled sweetly.

"You look cute when you do that. Do smile often." she panted.

"I smile only for you"

And they walked hand in hand in the garden.

They were always together. They would play and help out each other.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. and Mrs.

Request the pleasure of your company

At a dinner in celebration of Christmas

Saturday, 25th of December

At 7 o' clock

R.s.v.p

"Well?"Asked Kahoko

"Do you even have to ask?"Len replied.

Len recently had a fight with his dad and in fury he left his home. His parents were trying to bring him back but he didn't want to go. So he told Kahoko to refuse the invitation.

Suddenly the phone rang. Kahoko picked it up and gave a big squeal.

"Your father is injured. He needs you. Talk to him Len. Can you just sit there and let your father bleed?"

Had she not been in such an emotional state, he could have explained it to her that stones don't bleed. But she was very upset .And it was upsetting him too.

_Didn't she understand she was asking the impossible? That I would have done absolutely something else? As_ he looked at the floor, shaking his head in adamant refusal and extreme discomfort, she addressed him with a kind of whispered fury he had never heard from her:"You are a heartless bastard" she said .And ended the conversation with his father.

There is no rational explanation for his acquaintances in the next split second .He ripped the phone from her hand, then from the socket--and hurled it across the room.

"God damn you, Kahoko! Why don't you get the hell out of my life?"

He stood still panting like an animal he had suddenly become. He turned to look at her.

But she was gone. Absolutely gone. The pain of not knowing what to do was exceeded only by that of knowing what he had done.

He looked for her everywhere but this he didn't find her anywhere.

He didn't even see her in the school and got more and more worried. He finally decided to her house.

"Good evening Mrs. Hino, is Kahoko there"

"Good evening Len, Why don't you know she left for the States 3 days back"

He stood still unable to move. He knew that this time he lost her completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 year later**

A strawberry haired girl was rushing through the airport. Her flight was about to leave but she managed to board it just in time .She then noticed that the person with blue hair was the one who was supposed to sit beside her . They starred at one-another .Len and Kahoko were meeting for the first time after their breakup and that to in a plane!!

There was a prolonged silence .But finally Len managed to say something.

"So where did you go?"

"Well….I was in the States with Natsume ,my brother."

"Can we start all over again?? Please"

"I don't know . Only if its ok with you"

In no time they were talking as if nothing ever happened .Soon they landed at Tokyo airport .But they promised to meet again.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Saturday and Kahoko and Len were meeting in a café . Kahoko was waiting for Len when she saw him with a pretty girl who had auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"hey Kahoko, This is my girlfriend Sakura and Sakura this is Kahoko"

"Hi Sakura " she gave a weak smile . She was jealous. She wanted to punch the girl right in her face.

Len and Sakura completely forgot about Kahoko.They were lost in themselves .They didn't even notice it when the waitress came .By now Kahoko was red with rage . Without telling anyone she left the place .Just as she went away Sakura winked and said ".Your plan really works .She still loves you"

Kahoko was so engrossed in her thoughts that she lost track of her way .Suddenly her cell phone rang.

It was Len's call he invited her to the winter ball .And she happily agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

On the night of the ball Len came to pick her up .He was stunned on seeing her .She was wearing a black off-shoulder and backless dress .She was horrified on seeing Sakura with him as she thought it would just be the two of them. But she was wrong.

In the ball she didn't dance. She was busy envying Sakura . In anger and dismay she left the ball. She ran to the bench in the garden and started crying. Just then she heard Len's voice "Kahoko?"

"Len?"

They both spoke so quietly , it was impossible to take an emotional reading .He stood there ,afraid to ask how long she had been crying, knowing that only that he had wronged her terribly.

"Kahoko , I'm sorry-"

"Stop! " She cut off his apology, then said very quietly ," Love means never having to say you're sorry"

He then told her about his trick and they hugged .

**The End**


End file.
